Starscream's Pet
by Aquaformer
Summary: Requested by Megatron-girl on DA. What happens when Starscream meets a human who is not afraid of him? I don't own Transformers. Warning: slash, sexual themes, revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from :iconmegatron-girl:. This takes place in animated but does have a few references to G1. While there is no slash yet, there will be slash in later chapters. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Raven was sitting on the window ledge of the window of her room overlooking the forest below. She had finished chatting with her friends via one of her favorite online communities since she was sick and needed to rest. And while she was watching the beautiful sunset in the distance, she heard a sonic boom as a single military type jet seemed to blow by. She knew it could not be military as it was not colored right, as the jet she saw was not green or black or anything like that. It was maroon, gold, and purple as well as something just felt different about it. She could not explain why, but something felt strange. And though she was sick, she wanted to figure out where this plane had gone, as she had seen it land in the forest behind her house.

And so, before anyone could stop her or even knew she was gone, Raven had secretly crawled out of her room, thanks to a close growing tree with many strong branches that grew just outside her window to the right hand side. Once she had scaled down the tree, which she had done many times before when she wanted to sneak out later, she hit the ground walking at a quick pace. She would have run, but having been fighting being ill, she did not have enough energy to run.

Meanwhile, far in the woods, Starscream was cussing and swearing as he was trying to remove an evergreen tree that had gotten stuck in his aft from his rough landing. Starscream had gotten out most of the tree, but a very small part of it remained wedged where he could not get at it, and while he continued to swear and such in his bipedal mode, Starscream had no idea that he had attracted the attention of a local girl who had come out to investigate what was going on out in the woods. And having given up on removing the sliver, Starscream paced, trying to figure exactly how he was going to get this splinter out, as there was no way he could go to the med bay, as the medic, Hook, would laugh, as would every other con, including Megatron.

Elsewhere, having finally made it into the thicker part of the forest, Raven remained in hiding behind a group of extremely tall evergreens staring as she could not believe her eyes. There, right in front of her, was a transformer, and not just any transformer but her favorite, Starscream, cursing and swearing over something. And as she listened closely, she was able to pick up something and then she laughed, as she realized what had happened and that not all had been taken care of. Raven, always liking to be helpful, soon summoned all her courage and began to walk toward the rambling seeker, hoping that he would not step on her.

Starscream turned when he heard laughter, wondering if it came from one of his dumbaft teammates.

"Blitzwing? Blitzwing, if that is you come out and face me like a mech, you brainfreeze bot!" shouted Starscream aiming his null rays around, still hearing the laughter from somewhere.

Raven, a little startled, continued to laugh as Starscream's "ants in his pants" dance, as it was just too funny. Starscream looked around again, and then he something caught his optic. It was not Blitzwing or any other dumbaft teammate of his. It was a human. A young human female to be precise.

"What are you laughing at, you wimpy organic?" shouted Starscream, unsure as to what this human's motive was for coming to find him.

Raven stopped laughing and composed herself before answering, "that was a very interesting dance you were doing, what was it? Because it looked like you had something up your aft."

Starscream was stumped. Here was an organic that was not afraid of him or all his guns and ammo. Though still unsure of her motives, Starscream said nothing as the femme continued to walk around him. Raven was unsure what she was looking for until she looked in the huge bots large aft and saw a sliver the size of a piece of firewood wedged in the bots exhaust port. And so hoping that the mech would not decide to use his exhaust port at this time, Raven worked and worked hard until she removed the log from the seeker's aft.

Upon removal of the foreign organic object, Starscream felt relieved. And his pompous, arrogant, player side began to show, as human or not, this was a female.

"So," began Starscream, trying to sound smooth as honey, though Raven was not buying it, "to what do I owe the pleasure of you showing up in my presence?"

_Boy, he is a pompous arrogant s.o.b._ thought Raven, but there still was something about the flirty seeker that seemed to keep drawing her closer to the bot she had saved from a "delicate" position.

"I saw a jet go down in these woods and came out to investigate. By the way, name's Raven. It is a real pleasure to meet you, Screamer."

Starscream winced, ever since Thundercracker had given him that nickname, he had hated it. Raven smiled, as this was just too good to be true. She was finally going to meet the bot she had so long wanted to meet ever since the news had talked about the arrival of the transformers, and while Raven knew the Decepticons were no good, she just could not help being drawn to the seeker she now saw in front of her. And then Raven did something that Startled Starscream, as she ran up to give the big seeker a great big hug.

Starscream was not so sure about the whole thing, but he allowed the female to hug him. Her organic skin felt warm and smooth against his cold metallic outer casing. And after the hug, curious as to why she had not screamed yet, Starscream reached down and instead of letting Raven climb on, he grabbed her by her right leg and dangled her upside down in front of his optics, trying to study her further. He liked the angry look on her face, and so deciding that she might make a fun pet, he threw her up in the air, transformed, and caught her in his cockpit before taking off back to the Cons base. Raven was not sure what was going on, but like it or not, she was now in this for the long haul.

And as the two took off, Raven looked down and realized one thing, she was now Starscream's captive, a thought which both frightened her and thrilled her, as something in her heart was telling her that while this was scary, something about this whole thing was right on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from :iconmegatron-girl:. This takes place in animated but does have a few references to G1. This chapter does contain slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Raven sat in Starscream's cockpit, unable to move around due to the seeker's speed as well as the straps that the seeker used to hold his new found "pet" down securely. Starscream, thought grateful that this human had removed the splinter from his aft, wanted to take this female back to his special area and study the feisty femme. He could not believe that she was neither intimidated by him nor could she stop laughing at him, even as he held her strapped in to the seat.

Meanwhile, back at base, Megatron was in a foul mood and he was wondering where in the slag his second in command, Starscream was. Megatron knew that Starscream often flew off on his own and did who knows what. Megatron often grew frustrated with Starscream, as the seeker was just frustrating to deal with, although Megatron had to admit that Starscream was a good lay. Megatron shook that thought from his mind, as he did not want the advantage taking seeker to know that the tyrant was slightly horny.

Soon, though, Megatron knew Starscream was back by not only the loud thud that could be heard throughout the base, but also by the high pitched whiny voice that seemed to echo throughout the halls. Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose area, happy that Starscream was back, yet not happy at the same time. I Can't he ever arrive quietly? /i thought Megatron as he went to go give a piece of his processor to the seeker.

Meanwhile, tromping his way through the base, after having removed his "pet" and having transformed to his bipedal mode, Starscream finally made his way to a small lab he had set up. This unusual female he decided that instead of toying with her, as he certainly could have done, he wanted to study her, closely, very closely.

Raven, meanwhile, sick of being trapped, started smarting off to the seeker, which annoyed yet intrigued the seeker, as he met very few humans that were not afraid of him. And after getting everything prepared, Starscream picked up a pair of, what looked like to Raven, huge metal pinschers, though to Starscream they were like tweezers to a human. Raven shoved the foreign metal object away from her, making Starscream a little miffed, as he wanted to study this specimen, and she kept being a pain in the aft.

And tired of putting up with her attitude for the time being, Starscream exposed his little prize to something that would knock her out safely. And after about 5 earth minutes, Starscream was greeted with silence, as the boisterous female finally fell asleep. Starscream used the tool that the female had pushed away to explore her clothing, her hair, and her overall form in general. He tried to be careful with her, as he did not want his treasure to end up bruised or hurt, as he seemed to be falling for the female, the more he explored her.

But before he was able to use the clips to take off the clothes to explore what was underneath, Megatron burst in the door, wanting a report as to where Starscream had been. Starscream reluctantly put down his tools and picked up the female he had brought back with him. She was small but beautiful. But Megatron, too focused on Starscream at the moment, ignored the female, causing Starscream to almost drop the precious femme, but he caught her and put her safely down on the work table, as he knew exactly what was going through Megatron's mind.

Starscream wanted to resist, but it was of little use. When Megatron wanted something, he got it, no matter what. Starscream stood up, scooted his stool back in under the table, and leaned over slightly. And while Starscream wanted to fight this, he was feeling exactly like Megatron was – horny and in need of an overload.

Megatron began to roughly rub Starscream's sensitive wings, causing the seeker to shake. Megatron knew he was in control of the seeker, as the tyrant bit down on the wires in Starscream's neck while rubbing the seeker's wings, Starscream was in a bit of pain, but the pleasure of it all was overwhelming the seeker. And before too long, The seeker opened his interfacing area and flashed his hardened, throbbing, thick cable as his port opened and dripped a copious amount of fluid, driving Megatron wild with lust. Starscream began moaning louder as he felt Megatron's hot, thick, throbbing arousal penetrate him like a hot knife through butter. Megatron moaned as he felt the wet chute surround his arousal.

And as Megatron played the seeker while pumping him, the rutting sounds woke up the young female, who was not sure what was going on. And as she looked around she saw Megatron and Starscream in the middle of interfacing. Obviously they both needed to get off, and the Raven found the sight provocative and arousing, licking her lips and doing her best to prevent her own arousal from getting out of control, which was easier said than done. And so, enjoying the show, Raven tended to her own arousal, using her hand to get herself off just as Megatron was overloading into Starscream and Starscream overloaded onto the floor.

Megatron placed his cover back over his parts and left, leaving a sleeping Starscream in his wake. Raven carefully climbed down and approached the downed seeker, whose faceplates blazed with pleasure but as if the lights were on but no one was home. Raven carefully studied the seeker before pushing a button on the seeker that covered his extremely sensitive and private area. And after cleaning the seeker up and exploring around a bit, Raven made her way back to the table top where she was, so that when Screamer came around he would not find her missing.

Starscream woke a short time later, to find the female he had dragged here sitting on the table where he left her, but using Con technology to surf the internet for whatever struck her fancy. Starscream noticed the he had been cleaned up and that his panel had been replaced. Knowing Megatron never ever did that, Starscream looked around, his curious optics met with Raven's knowing eyes. And at that point, Starscream realized he had really found a prize in this female, for instead of running away, as she certainly could have, she remained here with him and cleaned him up. Maybe he was becoming a softy, but one thing was for sure, Raven was helping him and being kind to him in ways most people refused to do. I Maybe there is more to this female than I originally thought /i thought Starscream as he returned to trying to explore the female, but this time, instead of using metal tools, Starscream asked questions and used his audios. And boy, was Starscream going to be in for a very long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from :iconmegatron-girl:. This takes place in TF animated but does have a few references to G1. This chapter does contain slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream just stared at Raven as she talked and talked. He thought of so many ways that she could have taken advantage of the fact that he was out of it after the interfacing session with Megatron, but she didn't. She cleaned him up and even helped to replace his interfacing cover. And instead of running away, as she could have, she merely sat on the table, waiting for him to rouse. Starscream was thoroughly confused, as he still did not understand all the rational and irrational human behavior. She should have been scared, she should have run away, she should have taken advantage of him, but she didn't. The whole thing just did not compute as logical in Starscream's mind, even as he sat and talked with Raven.

Raven, for her part, never felt any reason to be scared of the seeker. In fact, she was intrigued by him. And since Raven was always one to help out others who needed it, it explained why she had helped Starscream by replacing his interfacing cover after Megatron took advantage of the seeker to satisfy the tyrant's own lusts and needs. But there was only one real reason she could think of for not running away when she obviously had the chance and the choice – she had feelings for the seeker, feelings that she hoped would be returned. And so while they chatted, Raven did what she could to show the seeker, who was kind of dense, that she really did like him, without know that he was falling for her as well.

"Raven, why aren't you scared of me? Most organics see me and run, and yet, you came to help me out each and every time I needed it. Why?" asked Starscream, arrogant manner gone, genuine interest showing.

"Well, first of all, Screamer, I am not scared of you because I am just not. I can't really explain it…" Started Raven before she was interrupted.

"Please don't call me Screamer, I hate that nickname ever since Thundercracker gave it to me. Yes, I know I have a screechy voice, but please don't call me Screamer" stated Starscream with much hesitancy, as he hated to reveal that he had a soft side.

"Ok, I understand. Star, the reason I helped you out was because you were in trouble. And yes, while many of the situations you find yourself in are funny, you can't always get out of everything by yourself" replied Raven, receiving another look from Starscream "What's wrong?"

"I just thought the way you called me 'Star' was special, as no one has ever called me that, not even when I was little" replied Starscream, slight whimsy in his optics, that let Raven know more than Starscream realized.

Raven asked Starscream to set his hand down on the table and Starscream complied, laying his hand palm up so that his little 'pet", no friend, he corrected himself, was able to climb in. And once she was safe, he lifted her up to the point where they could look deep into each other's eyes/optics. And while neither said anything, there was a deeper understanding between the two. Raven felt her pulse race and her hands get all clammy while Starscream felt his spark skipping jolts and his mouth going dry. And on an impulse, Raven reached out and hugged the lower portion of Starscream's face, mostly his chin as it was all she could get in her arms around. And during the hug, Raven planted a big kiss right on the bottom of Starscream's bottom lip.

Starscream felt as if he was in heaven, as the tender touch and warm kiss seemed to melt even the spark of glass that he had deep within his chassis. Starscream made sure to keep his hand underneath Raven, though he was using his fingers not only to hold her, but to gently stroke her back. The kiss and love felt like it went on forever, though it only lasted a few seconds. And it was a good thing it ended when it did, as Megatron was soon back for a second helping.

Megatron burst into the room without even knocking, a definite mood killer. Starscream and Raven were both puzzled as Megatron went straight for the seeker again. Starscream knew what was expected of him, though he fought it slightly, since he did not want to appear wussy in front of Raven. But before Megatron got to close, Raven gave Starscream an idea, an idea that Starscream liked, even though he was not sure if it would work.

And so as Megatron approached, Starscream's position changed from submissive to dominant, startling the old tyrant, who was curious as to why the change. And before Megatron could react, Starscream jumped the old bot, causing Megatron to crash to the floor and Raven to laugh hysterically. Starscream smirked, as this time, things were going to be different. Megatron squirmed and thrashed about, but nothing the tyrant did freed him from the seeker's strong bonds. Megatron looked Starscream square in the optic. There was a fire behind them, that had been rekindled and relit, making Megatron swear, as things were not going to go as Megatron had planned.

Raven watched with an intense interest, as she knew what was going to happen – Starscream was going to get Megatron back for all the times the tyrant used and abused the seeker. Raven had given Starscream the courage and encouragement to do what Starscream had wanted to do for eons. And so with a quick wink to Raven and then a look underneath him, Starscream used his long, metallic tongue to lick his lips, as this was going to taste delicious. Megatron just looked up in a panic, as he realized that Starscream was going to be the one in control this time, and Megatron did not like that, he did not like it one bit. And without a single word uttered, Starscream went in for the kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from :iconmegatron-girl:, who requested this fic. This takes place in TF animated but does have a few references to G1 series. This chapter does contain slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron looked up in shock, as he had not expected his second in command to suddenly become so aggressive with him. Megatron tried to struggle to get free, but with the way Starscream had the tyrant pinned, with every squirm, Megatron's covered interfacing area was being hit just right, making it harder and harder for the tyrant to squirm free as his lust was building tremendously. Starscream merely smirked, as this was too good to be true. Starscream, having Megatron pinned, looked back at the bench where he had left Raven, and seeing that Raven gave him the thumbs up, Starscream's optics returned to Megatron's squirming form and became darker and more sinister. Megatron did not like the look in Starscream's optics, not one little bit.

Starscream, taking advantage of being in the dominant role began to use his hands to find the dips and creases in the tyrant's warming body. Megatron was doing his best to fight the lust and the arousal, but the arousal and the lust were winning in his systems, but before Megatron got too pleasure shot, he noticed the small human female standing on the bench, encouraging Starscream. This pissed the tyrant off to no end as he suddenly realized where Starscream was getting all this strength, although how Megatron could not quite compute, as more and more of his systems were surrendering to the seeker's prodding and poking touches in areas Megatron had never been touched in before. Megatron soon lost sight of the female, but he saved one piece of info to his memory before fully succumbing to the seeker – that the seeker's power source was somehow related to this small female human.

Starscream was enjoying this immensely, as he had never had the one-upmanship over his leader. Starscream laughed heartily as he realized that the leader was almost becoming putty in the seeker's skilled hands. Starscream was not aware that Megatron had spotted Raven, but at this point, Starscream did not care, as all the seeker wanted to do was "pay back" Megatron for all the forced sessions that the seeker had been forced to endure. And as Starscream continued to run his hands all over Megatron's hot body, Megatron began to moan deliciously, which was music to the seeker's audios. And before either Starscream or Megatron knew it, both of their interfacing covers were moved out of the way, exposing both rock hard arousals and dripping ports.

Raven, from her vantage point, was awestruck at just how big and powerful Starscream's arousal was as she watched it line up with Megatron's virgin port, though no one but Megatron knew that the tyrant was untouched. And as Starscream continued to bite, rub, and stroke Megatron, Starscream's throbbing, thick, hot arousal drove deep into the tyrant, causing the leader to gyrate wantonly, and even getting Raven hot as she watched the two, but she decided not to tend to her arousal or fear that she might not be there to encourage her lover along. And so Raven waited patiently, even though her own arousal was going through the roof.

Megatron grunted loudly when Starscream had first entered, which made the seeker get an even more sinister look in his optic, as the seeker realized that Megatron was untouched, which drove the seeker even more wild than he already was. And knowing that Raven was there watching him take down the leader made things even hotter for Starscream, as he knew it would embarrass the hell out of Megatron. And as Starscream planted a searing kiss on Megatron's lips, Megatron could only allow the seeker to have his way, as Starscream's arousal was hitting the sweet spot each and every time it went in.

And as Starscream continued to thrust into the leader, he could feel Megatron, instead of trying to push the seeker off, trying to draw the seeker closer as Megatron's hands ran down Starscream's sensitive wings, encouraging the seeker to keep going. Starscream, driven by lust and a slight bit of revenge, began to ravage Megatron, pounding harder and harder into the leader until both overloaded – Starscream into Megatron and Megatron onto the floor as Starscream has somehow managed during the whole ordeal to flip Megatron onto his gut and the seeker took the leader, doggy style. Megatron collapsed at the intense pleasure while Starscream managed to stay in control and quickly composed the leader, secretly taking the "fallen" leader back to the tyrant's quarters.

When Starscream returned, he saw something he was not expecting – on the bench, Raven was on her back, devoid of clothes, tending to her own arousal, or at least trying to. Starscream was starting to get turned on again, but first he wanted to thank Raven for her help in getting back at Megatron. And so, with that thought in mind, Starscream sat down at the work area, placed the aroused Raven on the table, and then the seeker used a finger and placed it between Raven's legs, gently stroking the female, who willing allowed herself to be stimulated by the seeker. Starscream, while using one finger on one hand to stimulate the girl between the legs, he used his other hand's fingers to stroke the girl's bumps on her chest, stimulating the girl until she orgasmed something fierce, and orgasmed at least three times, each time more intense than the last. Starscream was surprised by just how wet and warm Raven was as the female had her own "overload."

And after having napped for about 10 minutes, Raven woke back up, and felt cold as she realized that she was naked, but to her surprise, Starscream handed her the clothes that she had tossed aside. And wanting to thank the seeker, Raven got dressed and then walked up to the seeker and planted a giant kiss on the seeker's bottom lip, sending the seeker's feelings through the roof. And while the two got closer and were starting to become lovers and possibly more, there was troubling brewing elsewhere.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Megatron was starting to awaken from the overload induced slumber, and now that his processor was thinking more clearly, he was determined to get back at the seeker, one way or another. And the way to start was to see if Megatron could win Raven over to his side. And if that could not be done, Megatron had many more options to choose from, though he could not foresee just how hard it was going to be to pull Raven and Starscream apart, as Primus had already destined for the two to be sparkmates, but first the two would have to overcome trials before they had earned the right to unite as sparkmates, and Megatron was just the pawn that Primus would use to test them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from :iconmegatron-girl:, who requested this fic. This takes place in TF animated but does have a few references to G1 series and some to Armada. This chapter does contain slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Now that Raven and Starscream were finally alone again, they decided to learn more about each other. Starscream's processor was like a steel trap, capturing every bit of information that Raven gave him on all kinds of stuff, whether it be her own life, her friends, or humans in general. The scientific side of Starscream was excited to learn everything from his new little friend. He had stopped thinking of her as a pet when she encouraged him to ravage Megatron instead of just standing there and taking it. And Starscream, in a way, felt vindicated, by Raven who for as small as she was, was extremely intelligent and engaging.

Raven, having enjoyed getting closer to the seeker began to ask the seeker questions, as she wanted to understand more.

"Star, why do you let him treat you like that?" asked Raven, the laughter leaving her voice, as she wanted this to be a serious conversation.

Starscream was surprised at how observant the young female was and so, wanting to be open and honest with her, he began to tell about the Cons, how Megatron had promised him all the best scientific equipment in the world and many duties doing research, and how being young and naïve, he had believed the bot, never realizing that what Megatron had promised would never come true.

And as Starscream continued to explain, Raven interrupted him with one question, "If it is so bad, and he rapes you and beats you all the time, whenever he feels like it, why don't you just walk out and leave?"

Starscream sighed, he had thought about leaving many times, and that was what he tried to explain to Raven, "I have thought about leaving, but one thing holds me back. I swore an oath to remain loyal to Megatron, and I am not a bot to go back on an oath. Or as you might say, an oath is an oath and it cannot be removed. I pledge myself to fight by Megatron's side before this whole war started, and now, looking back and knowing what I know now, I wish I had never joined. I have offlined more bots than I ever wanted to. My best friend Skyfire and I had a rift as he joined the Autobots while I remained with the cons. If it were so easy to leave, I would have left, but since having gotten so far into this, I don't even know where I would start to get out of it."

Raven looked up at Starscream's face and saw the energon tears falling. And feeling overwhelming compassion for the seeker, as well as love for him, Raven walked up to Starscream and gently began to wipe the tears away as she gently rubbed the seeker's face. Starscream felt the love as he felt her soft, warm hand gently stroke his metallic outer plating, but somehow the touch went deeper than that. To Starscream, it felt as if she was directly rubbing his spark, comforting him in his time of need. Starscream was a little surprised at first as he had never thought of human comfort as meaningful, but in his mood right now, there was no one other than Raven he would want to have in the room with him.

And feeling better thanks to Raven, Starscream carefully offered his hand to her and raven willingly stepped on. And holding Raven carefully, Starscream and Raven left the scientific laboratory. Raven watched as the two moved through the long corridor. Raven had no idea where they were going, but she knew deep in her heart that she knew she could trust Starscream not to hurt her. And so, comfortable and glad for the change of scenery, Raven snuggled as closely as she could to Starscream, feeling the warm radiating from his spark, and allowed the seeker to take her wherever they were going.

Starscream kept a sharp look out, as well as keeping Raven mostly covered in his hand, as he did not want to alert any other con that anything was amiss or awry. And after a few quick turns, a walk down a long hall and another few quick turns, the two soon found themselves in someone's quarters, Starscream's quarters. Starscream slowly opened his hand and allowed Raven a better view. Raven was in awe of what she was seeing. They SIC's room was minimally decorated, possessing just a berth, a computer access port, and a locked cabinet with only a couple small pictures on top, one of three seekers that looked about the same age and one of two older seekers. Raven figured these must be the only pictures Starscream had.

And once they reached the berth, Starscream set raven down gently, and then he carefully laid next to her, keenly aware that at any given moment, if he rolled on top of his little lover, he could crush and kill her by accident. And after laying, Starscream used a special hologram program he had a made him self the same size as Raven. Raven watched as a well built yet slender and tall man with short dark brown hair and blue eyes approached her wearing a burgundy top and blue jeans, but Raven shook her head. Starscream was perplexed.

"Star, if I am going to interact with you, I want it to look like you" stated Raven, as she watched Starscream finally understand what she wanted.

In an instant, the human looking hologram was replaced by an exact copy, though on a much smaller scale, of the seeker. Raven ran to hug the hologram, able to feel like she was hugging a Starscream that was her size. And, surprisingly to Starscream, whatever Raven did to his hologram or his hologram did to her, the full grown seeker felt.

Raven, ever the eager beaver, was more than eager to begin hugging and kissing the Starscream hologram, which she was surprised that it felt like the bot was really there and not just a hologram. Starscream was enjoying this whole thing as he could feel as Raven ran her soft and gentle hands all over his body, and the large bot even shivered intensely as Raven forcefully yet gently rubbed the hologram's wings, eliciting a blissful moan.

The moan itself along with the hologram's ministrations were starting to turn raven on something fierce, and before Starscream could get too far, Raven threw off her shirt and her bra, revealing her chest to the seeker, who stared at the mounds of flesh not understanding them, but realizing that they were a hotspot for Raven, began to play with them, driving Raven wild with lust and horniness. And as Starscream felt his systems warm up, both the hologram and the large bot opened their interfacing panels while Raven shed her pants and undergarments, once again revealing her soft spot between her legs to the seeker.

Raven, seeing the hologram's member stiffen, began to rub her body against the seeker. The warm flesh on cool metal turned both of them on, and soon Starscream had Raven on her back, legs spread, as Raven begged the seeker to enter her. Starscream was no dummy, and soon began to push in. He felt resistance, but Raven explained about the hymen and human virginity even as she was begging the seeker to push in farther. Realizing that this was her first time, Starscream was very gentle and pushed just hard enough to break the resistance, which cause raven to momentarily scream in pain before bliss once again took over.

Starscream was concerned and tried to stop for a moment, but due to raven's insistence, the seeker did not stop and continued to lovingly push in and pull out of Raven's slick, warm, wet tunnel. Starscream realized that this was better than even when he took Megatron, as the love between Raven and Starscream made this time special, and as Starscream sped up, Raven began to shout, using language that Starscream had seldom heard before. Raven shouted and moaned in bliss as Starscream overloaded into her, and drove her into her own "overload." However, before either could recover, a piece of Starscream's spark emerged from the seeker's chest and came to rest over Raven's heart. Raven moaned and squirmed as the spark rested there. Starscream was worried, but Raven told him not to be, as it was just the seeker's spark's way of sparkbonding with the human. Starscream found the sight erotic and began to pump into and out of Raven with renewed energy, as Raven continued to moan. And this time, as they overloaded, the spark and the heart connected in a special way.

Raven fell asleep, while Starscream, having remained awake after the intense session, carefully dressed her again, and then fell asleep with Raven laying comfortably in his cockpit area. It was the safest area for her to be in as she slept. Neither Starscream nor Raven knew that the seeker had impregnated Raven with triplets.

And while the two now bonded lovers slept, Megatron began to plan his first attempt to pry Starscream and Raven apart, not knowing that they were now sparkmates. All Megatron wanted to do was take Raven away from Starscream and then make Starscream's life absolutely miserable. And then Megatron had his first Idea, and oh what a strange idea it was. But, hoping it would work, Megatron set up for attempt one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from Megatron-girl, who requested this fic (on DA). This takes place in TF animated but does have a few references to G1 series and some to TF Armada. The game changes for all players involved. This chapter does reference slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron was planning his first "mission" to break up the couple Starscream and Raven. Megatron was sickened and disgusted by the fact that his own Second in Command was so smitten and "in love" with the pathetic human. It nearly made Megatron "gag" when he realized that the pleasuring sounds that had come from Starscream's quarters were the feelings and such shared between the little female and the big, hulking seeker. Megatron could not understand what the seeker even saw in the female. But seeing that there was no way that Megatron was going to split the two very easily, he decided to send the two on a very "dangerous" mission – dangerous only to Raven not Starscream if Starscream did not watch out.

And so, Raven, all dressed in clothes that she had picked up from her earthly house, and Starscream soon headed to the far distant corner of the earth, having been told that an All Spark fragment had been found, even though the report had been falsified by Megatron, who hoped to get rid of the human and little did he know that in a way he would get rid of the human, just not in the way he thought.

Starscream, seeing that the area was extremely dangerous to his small lover, carried her as they searched, somewhat fruitlessly for something that they thought was there, but supposedly had been falsely reported by Megatron. And as the two tromped through the barren wilderness of the area, they grew increasingly worried, as something seemed wrong. But as the two approached a cave, they noticed a spark and shining of something. Starscream, feeling that it would be easier for Raven to see what might be in the cave, set his small female lover down on the ground, who soon ran into the cave while Starscream waited outside.

Upon entering the cave, Raven explored, as something was producing an unnatural light in the cave. Following her human instincts, Raven walked toward the light, only to find a lost piece of the All Spark lodged deep within the cave. Raven walked up to the area where the piece was and, fascinated, began stroking and carefully exploring the Cybertronian crystal-like substance that glowed blue right in front of her. But a strange thing happened as she touched the fragment, as she felt something take over her small human frame, as something electric feeling ran through her. And while she was scared, she realized that all she could do was go with the flow, and so as the white light consumed her, Raven relaxed and let whatever was going to happen, happen.

Meanwhile, outside of the cave, Starscream was worried as one, it was his little lover who was deep in the cave and two, he had not heard hide nor hair from her, and three, there was a strange light being emitted from the dark dank cave. Starscream paced, hoping that his lover, as he had decided she was no longer a pet or just a friend, would soon emerge safely from the cave. Starscream got even more antsy as the pure white and blue light emerged from the cave and the seeker hoped that the fragment had not hurt his dear lover.

Meanwhile, the white and blue light started to fade, and Raven found her balance a little of kilter but she was not sure as to why. But feeling that she had the fragment safely in her hand, Raven soon left the cave, not sure exactly what was helping continue to light the cave so she could see, but soon, Raven emerged, to see a worried Starscream pacing right in front of the cave.

"hey Star, I found the fragment" stated Raven in a much more sweet sounding feminine voice, though she hardly noticed it, but boy did Starscream.

"What the heck happened to you" Starscream asked as his optics went wide at seeing what he was seeing. Oh he knew by the way she said Star that it was Raven, but it looked nothing like the Raven he knew, though Starscream was not going to complain. In place of human flesh, the female had become a femme bot, and not just any femme bot, but a femme seeker. Starscream could tell that Raven now had the same jet mode as he did, though slight more trim and slim, as after all raven was a femme. The black that covered her for the most part was decorated with deep purple trim that sparkled slightly when Raven turned toward the sun. Starscream was stunned as Raven was, simply put, beautiful. Her deeply purple optics were purple pools that the seeker longed to get lost in. But realizing that she was giving a look for staring at her, Starscream went on to speak. "wow, you have certainly changed, Raven."

Raven was not sure what the seeker meant, until she looked down at her hands were she was carefully holding the fragment that she found. A warm metallic hand held the small fragment carefully. Raven looked at her self, and even noticed the small wings that were hidden. Raven's optics went wide with fear at first and then they became more playful. She tried turning around and showing off for Starscream and it worked until she lost her balance and landed on her aft, though surprisingly, it did not hurt. Starscream laughed a little but then realized it was his job to help Raven adapt to her new life, as Transformer.

Meanwhile, back at base, Megatron was smirking, for he thought that the longer that the two were gone, the less chance there was of Raven returning and soon Megatron would be able to once again control his second in command. Little did Megatron expect what was really happening.

And back in the barren wilderness, Starscream was teaching his sparkmate how to walk and transform as a seeker. And though neither Starscream nor Raven knew that Raven was carrying triplets yet, the two soon found their play moving from play to foreplay. Raven was surprised to feel just how sensitive her metal body was. Starscream was very gentle, as he knew this was Raven's first time. And soon enough, the two were interfacing, with their sparks floating high above. And as the two sparks collided, the two seekers realized that they were now officially joined as sparkmates. And in that connection, no secrets remained, as all information about one was transformed to the other, every memory. And this was finally when Starscream was able to "see" what had happened to his sparkmate.

And after the two rested after interfacing and bonding, the two left the fragment, as they realized that Megatron had not meant for them to find a fragment, but for them to be separated. And so, leaving the fragment out in the open for the Autobots, Starscream and Raven, now a transformer with a smoking hot femme figure, headed back to the Con base to report that no fragment had been found.

And once the two landed in the base, they were greeted by Megatron, and reported that no fragment had been found. Megatron, enamored by the beautiful femme seeker that held onto Starscream's arm, began to feel his own lust rise, as he was starting to fall for the femme. But before Megatron could even have a chance to hit on the femme seeker, Raven and Starscream walked off to Starscream's quarters. And as if to piss the tyrant off more, Raven turned around and winked a dark purple optic at the tyrant. Now the game had changed. And not knowing that Starscream and Raven were already sparkmates and unknowingly expecting little sparklings, Megatron made it his own quest to take Raven away from Starscream. Yes, the game had changed and the question for Megatron was how to get the smoking hot and gorgeous Black and deep purple femme away from the undeserving Starscream, which would be much more difficult than Megatron realized, but never one to give up, Megatron went back to his own room and began plotting. Things would have to be done differently now, much differently.

And in Starscream's quarters, two voices laughed, as they had caught on to Megatron's little game. The question was when would Megatron realize that he had already lost?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from :iconmegatron-girl:, who requested this fic. This takes place in TF animated but does have a few references to G1 series and some to Armada. The game changes for all players involved. This chapter does reference slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron sat in his throne room, completely pissed off. He was not sure what he wanted more – his SIC or Starscream. But then Megatron realized that the only reason he even interfaced with the seeker was due to the fact that there were so few femmes. And with that, Megatron began to plot a way to get the black with deep purple trimmed femme away from the "undeserving" Starscream. It was taking a while for the perfect plan to come into his processor, as he wanted the plan to be just right.

(couple months later)

Raven and Starscream laughed at all the failed plans of Megatron. The day after they had returned, Megatron tried to flirt with Raven, and failed. A few days later he tried another trick that blew up in the tyrant's face. Megatron had tried sending the two on two different missions, hoping that Starscream would die in the process, but Megatron could not figure out how neither seemed to be phase by all his unsuccessful attempts. Megatron had tried all manner of things, but soon, a new thought entered his processor – what if he just took Raven and forced impregnation on her. Unknown to all, triplet seekerlings were developing inside of Raven, and since she was not having any signs or symptoms expected with carrying sparklings, everyone assumed that there were no developing sparklings as of yet. And this was where Megatron got his next creepy idea.

Megatron called Starscream into his throne room. Starscream came in, arrogant attitude on in full, as he did not want to give Megatron an impression that something was going on.

"Starscream, an All-Spark fragment has been located here. I want you to take Blitzwing and Lugnut with you and capture that fragment for us" stated Megatron, showing a place where an actual fragment lay out in the open in a field. And while Megatron knew he could have just sent two, he sent Starscream so that he would have a chance to get to know Raven better.

After the trio left, Megatron called Raven to his throne room. Raven was just a tad nervous, as this was the first time she had faced Megatron without Starscream around. But she put her nerves in check and walked in confidently, accidentally making herself look even more enticing to the tyrant who carefully watched her as she strutted in, wings back, purple coloration slightly sparkling in the sunlight, her deep purple eyes seemingly drawing in the leader, even though she wanted little if anything to do with the monstrosity that had sought to destroy here.

"You bellowed" started off Raven, miffed about having to be here while Starscream was sent out on probably another goose chase. Raven had to admit that Megatron's plans were getting more difficult to thwart, but she knew deep in her spark that they would never succeed as Starscream and she were bonded. They still had yet to learn that Raven was carrying triplet seekerlings, but that would soon be what kept Raven somewhat safe from Megatron's plans to use her as a breeder.

Megatron frowned, as for all the time she had been here, Raven still had an attitude that put off the tyrant. But he was not going to let the simple attitude prevent him from interfacing with her sexy body. "Yes, I called you here so that we may get to know one another better, as I want to know the soldiers that I command" stated Megatron, hoping that Raven would not pick up on the ruse.

Raven, seeing no other alternative and detecting no present threat, agreed to sit and chat with the tyrant, though Raven kept tight lipped about her and Starscream, as she knew well enough that if Megatron wanted to kill Starscream, there was little to nothing she could do about it. And as the two talked, Megatron waited for just the right time to set his trap.

Megatron soon go t closer to femme seeker, and started to use his hands to rub on her black metal skin. Raven pulled away as this was going way too far, and she knew it. But once Megatron made his mind up, he threatened poor Raven. "If you do not accept my advances, I will have my very faithful follower Lugnut shoot Starscream out of the sky and continue shooting him until he goes offline."

Raven, concerned for her and her sparkmate's safetly, felt she had no choice. And so she stopped fighting the tyrant, who continued to grope her and try to warm her systems up. And though Raven had little choice but to endure this, she opened up her spark link so that Starscream would be aware of what was going on. But what Raven did not realize was that Starscream was too far away to save her in time. And as Raven continued to endure Megatron's icky hands rubbing all over her, she began to cry, as she was being forced to interface with a bot she now hated.

Megatron, on the other hand, took her silence and her non-resistance to mean that he could go to the next level. And before Raven even knew it, she was laying on the floor of the throne room with her most sensitive and private area exposed to the tyrannical leader, whose throbbing arousal was getting ready to plow into her. Megatron, too excited about being able to interface this femme, was too quick and too rough for Raven who continued to cry in agony as Megatron continued pumping in and out.

Megatron was enjoying this, showing how much power he truly had. And he even forced open Raven's spark chamber, not to bond with her but hopefully to merge and impregnate her. But as Megatron focused on the femme, he failed to realize that the sparks refused to bond, Megatron overloaded, inside Raven, but Raven did not overload, nor was she horny. And as Megatron collapsed on the floor, Raven found herself "bleeding" from the rough treatment, and struggling, she managed to stumble to the Con med bay before collapsing on a med bay berth.

Hook, the medic, looked over and saw the femme. He had checked her over when she first came back, and found her healthy and strong. Something must have happened. Hook, aware that Starscream and Raven were sparkmates, called Starscream, who immediately came screaming back to the base.

Starscream was shocked to see how Raven looked. Her natural beauty was dulled and her face was stained with tears. And then Starscream remembered what Raven had sent through their spark bond. Starscream was angry. And in his anger, he asked Hook to test Raven to see if she was pregnant. Hook obliged, and found that Raven was indeed pregnant, but before Starscream could rage on, Hook informed the seeker that these unsparked sparklings were almost two months along, too far along to be from Megatron.

Starscream was shocked…he and his sparkmate were now expecting sparklings. Now Starscream was really at a crossroads, as he realized that if this is what Megatron would do to his sparkmate when the tyrant got her alone, Starscream could only imagine what would happen when he and his sparkmate had sparklings. Starscream was starting to think that Raven was right, maybe they should join the Autobots.

But for now, Starscream sat by his sparkmate's side, waiting for her to wake up so that he could comfort her and give her the good news. Raven continued to remain out of it. And the longer Raven was out of it, the madder Starscream got. _Primus, why? Why did this have to happen to my love, my sparkmate?_ Starscream asked silently, hoping that his sparkmate would come back to him soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from :iconmegatron-girl:, who requested this fic. This takes place in TF animated but does have a few references to G1 series and some to Armada. The game changes for all players involved. This chapter does reference slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Raven remained out of it, while Starscream sat vigilantly at her side, waiting for when she would wake. Starscream continued sending pulses of love and received some in return. So far it had been the only communication between his and his sparkmate since the whole thing with Megatron had happened. Even Hook was starting to worry, as he had never in all his years see Megatron be so brutal to a femme bot. Hook honored Starscream's wishes to make sure that Megatron came nowhere near Raven the few times Starscream had to leave to either get energon or stretch his wings in the clear blue skies.

And after a couple days, Raven started coming back online. Her optics were still dulled and her armor was still dull in color, indicating that Raven was still fighting the emotions that the rape had caused her. Starscream sat right next to her and was speaking softly to hear when she woke. Raven's first reaction was knee-jerk and she quickly screamed and tried to shy away from everything and everyone. Starscream was worried, especially since Raven was carrying sparklings. But Hook, knowing that both Raven and the unsparked sparklings were in danger soon was able to shoot a tranquilizer into Raven, which instantly put her back to sleep.

"Why did she do that" asked Starscream, concerned as he continued to rub Raven's energon stained faced.

"It was a reaction to what had happened to her. She probably has a little Post Traumatic Stress from the rape. She was lucky though, her pregnancy with your seekerlings probably saved her life" answered Hook.

"What do you mean?" asked Starscream, worried even more about his sparkmate.

"Well, a forced pregnancy causes all kinds of issues and often ends with the femme barely clinging to life, especially when their body is not ready for interfacing. If Megatron had impregnated her, he might have killed her. But since she was already pregnant, her spark refused to merge with his, saving her life" responded Hook.

Starscream was stunned to realize not only that her pregnancy had saved her but that Megatron had almost killed her. Now Starscream was pissed beyond belief, and he kept those feelings away from his sparkmate, as he did not want Raven worrying about him on top of everything else she was already trying to fight. And so, with much hesitancy, Starscream left to go talk to Megatron one on one.

Starscream soon found Megatron sitting in the throne room, smirking for some unknown reason. This infuriated Starscream to no end. And so, approaching Megatron carefully, Starscream marched in, furious at what had happened, but after thinking about his sparklings that were yet to come, Starscream backed down at this time, for he wanted to make sure his family was safe before he approached the tyrant.

While Starscream was out briefly, Raven came back around. She was a little worried when she did not see Starscream next to her, but Hook reassured her that she was safe, Starscream was safe, and that the sparklings were safe. Raven was confused.

"What do you mean sparklings, Starscream and I have no sparklings" replied Raven, worried that Megatron had impregnated her during her rape.

"Raven, settle down or you will harm the developing sparklings. And no, they are not from Megatron either. They are yours from Starscream. You are about two months along. Those little sparklings saved your life" replied Hook.

Raven was floored, as what Hook said hit her like a ton of steel. But before she could faint from the news, Starscream came in, and seeing that she was awake, ran up to hold her and hug her tightly, though not too tightly due to her carrying sparklings.

"Raven, my sweet spark, you are finally awake and have come back to me" said Starscream, a little louder than he meant to.

"Yes, Star, and I can't believe that we are going to have sparklings" replied Raven, not realizing that Starscream already knew , "as we never even talked about having sparklings."

"I know, but I am excited that we are going to have sparklings, my sweet spark. In fact, Hook told me that they are all going to be mech seekerlings" replied Starscream, which resulted in Raven giving a strange look to Hook.

"I told him while you were out, as he was concerned the rape be Megatron might have impregnated you. And so when I found that you were pregnant, but not with Megatron's sparklings, but his, I had to tell him first, as you were still out of it" stated Hook, matter-of-factly.

Raven's look softened to a smile when she realized all that had happened to keep her safe. Raven was soon discharged from the med bay, and Starscream escorted her back to their shared room, making sure that no one would be able to get in.

Once back in the safety of the quarters, Starscream and Raven talked. They talked about the future of their little family. Raven was scared, as she knew if Megatron did what he did to her, what would he do to the little ones she was going to give birth to, especially when he found out the little ones were the seeker's brood and not the tyrant's brood. And with heavy spark, Starscream did the only thing he could think of, he sent Raven to the Autobots.

Raven was reluctant to go, as she was worried about her sparkmate, but when Starscream reassured her that he would follow her soon so that they could be a happy and safe little family, he just had a few things to finish up, Raven soon left and was welcomed by the Autobots, as she not had not received her Deception insignia from Megatron yet. And once Starscream received word from his sparkmate that she was safe, Starscream closed off part of his spark to his sparkmate and thought one thing: _No more mister nice bot. This is now war, and the next time you and I meet, Megatron, one of us will die!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from :iconmegatron-girl:, who requested this fic. This takes place in TF animated but does have a few references to G1 series and some to Armada. The game changes for all players involved. This chapter does reference slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

After the rape of Raven, Megatron was feeling pretty high and mighty, as the femme had tasted extremely delicious to the tyrant, who wanted yet again to interface with her, and possibly give her sparklings, as he had learned that last time had not been successful, though he was not told the real reason for the unsuccessful attempt. And as Megatron began searching the ship, he realized that the lithe and beautiful femme was nowhere to be found, and this pissed the tyrant off.

Raven, at the Autobot base, was being checked over by Ratchet, as she was afraid that the whole ordeal she had gone through would hurt the sparklings. And while she would not tell them why she was so worried about them, they learned quickly that she was not one to be ignored. And after being cleared and declared fit, Raven left the makeshift med bay, barely able to get out due to her seeker wings. She had to laugh as she realized that the doors she used to walk through without a problem now were much more difficult for her to walk through. But feeling tired, Raven went to her makeshift quarters and took a nap.

Starscream was up in the Con base, getting a few last things together before even he joined with the Autobots after what Megatron had done. Starscream had hoped that in moving Raven, he had kept her and their little family safe. Unknown to the seeker, he was being watched by someone, and this someone was not going to be denied.

As Starscream continued to rummage around the quarters, Megatron burst in, angry and horny as pit. And though Starscream put up a tremendous fight, Megatron yet again raped the seeker, who became even more enraged. And when Megatron left, Starscream left to meet up with his sparkmate and his family, unaware that he was yet again being monitored from afar.

At the Autobot base, while Starscream was not exactly welcomed at first, when the others learned that Raven and Starscream were bonded and expecting, the Autobots relented and allowed Starscream to join their ranks, though Bee was still very skeptical and made his uneasiness known as often as possible. Starscream, happy to be around Raven without having her be raped, watched as the Autobots were much more respectful than the Cons had ever been.

(Several months later)

Now both Starscream and Raven had become Autobots, and unfortunately for Starscream, his last forced session still left a foul taste in the bot's processor. But that was nothing compared to what was going to happen. And it would happen when they least expected it.

Raven was now 7 months along with the precious sparklings, and though she was supposed to be on bedrest, she had wanted to step outside for some fresh air, and to fly, as now that she was a seeker, she had a yearning to be in the sky as often as she could be. This particular day, Starscream was on a different assignment and Bee had failed to let the others know that Raven had left, as she had used her own feminine wiles to get him to fall into recharge. She understood having someone watching her, as she had been raped once, but she also was sick of being confined. And so, she took off, flying freely through the sky, unaware that she had attracted attention.

Far away, Megatron noticed the black with purple trim femme flying through the sky and started making a beeline for her. Starscream, who had been spying on the tyrant noticed that the tyrant's attention had been drawn elsewhere, and soon followed the tyrant through the air. And then Starscream swore as he realized exactly who Megatron was going after – Raven! Not wanting to give himself away, Starscream tried to communicate through his bond to tell Raven that she was in danger. The Black and purple femme suddenly stopped her aerial acrobatics and began to flee, followed closely behind by Megatron who was being followed by Starscream.

But for as fast as Starscream flew, he was unable to prevent the tyrant from overtaking the seeker's sparkmate. Starscream now seethed with rage, as he thought that he had tried his best to keep Megatron away from Raven, who was still extremely wary of the tyrant and wanted nothing to do with Megatron. And suddenly Starscream saw the two disappear from the sky, which signaled danger to the seeker who wanted nothing more than to protect his little family. And that was when Starscream saw a sight that enraged the seeker even more, as Megatron had forced Raven to land in the woods and the tyrant was once again trying to rape her.

Starscream's optics were now blood red with anger as he watched the Tyrant try to rape the seeker's precious sparkmate yet again. And as Megatron was trying to warm himself up for the main event, Starscream silently landed in the woods, drew a wingblade sword and slowly snuck up on the tyrant, who continued to try to force Raven to open her interfacing area, though raven continued to have the presence of mind to refuse to allow the tyrant to rape her, as she was afraid the stress of the moment would force her into early labor. But before too long, Megatron had found a way to force open Raven's interfacing area, but as Megatron smirked and attempted to force his aroused, throbbing cable into Raven's unprepared port, He suddenly felt a sharp, stabbing pain that pierced his back and had poked right through to the tyrant's spark chamber. Raven shivered in fear as she watched the sword pierce all the way through the tyrant that was standing over her. And fearing that the mech would beat her as well as rape her, Raven closed her optics. And since her optics were closed, Raven missed Starscream ripping the tyrant apart for all the transgressions the tyrant had committed. And soon, Megatron was nothing more than a pile of scrap without a spark.

When Raven opened her optics, she saw the pile of scrap next to her and then she looked up and saw Starscream. When she Starscream she smiled quickly before screaming in pain, for as she had feared, the traumatic event had forced her into early labor. Starscream, seeing the oil oozing from his sparkmate, headed straight back to the Autobot base, to the med bay as he was worried about his little family. Ratchet swore as he realized that Raven was going into early labor. The only question was would the little ones be developed enough to survive once they were sparked?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Raven is the creation of and used with permission from megatron-girl on DA, who requested this fic. Shootingstar, Blackbird, Nightshade, and Glitter are my little creations. This takes place in TF animated but does have a few references to G1 series and some to Armada. The game changes for all players involved, and the sparklings are coming. This chapter does reference slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream stayed close by Raven's side, as she screamed and hollered from the intense pain that the early labor was forcing upon her as well as from the pain from almost being raped yet again. Ratchet was running around trying to make sure that everything was ready to treat and take care of the little ones that were about to be sparked too early. Raven held tightly onto Starscream's hand, as Raven continued to scream, swear, and push as the underdeveloped sparklings were heading on their way to meet the real world.

Optimus and the others remained outside the med bay, worried and concerned about Raven and the sparklings as sparklings sparked too early had a much larger chance of going offline than surviving to develop fully into sparklings. Prowl sat and mediated, which peeved Bee, as he mistook Prowl's supposed inaction for inconsideration, which could not be further from the truth. Bulkhead nervously sat and waited, as he had grown fond of Raven, as had all the Autobots, with the exception of Sentinel Prime, but then no one really counted his opinion on the matter anyway, especially since Ultra Magnus and Jazz already had taking a liking to Raven.

Back in the makeshift med bay, Raven watched as her port prepared for the sparking of the sparklings, and she continued to scream in pain even as Starscream did his best to help keep her calm. He looked put together, but to be honest, Starscream was just as worried if not more so than his sparkmate about the sparklings, as he had not expected them to come early. Starscream's hand was getting sore from how hard Raven was squeezing it, but being a smart mech, Starscream said nothing about it as he tried to calm down his spastic sparkmate. Ratchet did what he could be giving her some medicine for the pain, but it seemed to have little effect as Raven continued to holler and scream her head off from the pain.

Once Raven's port was finally ready, the first sparkling was already crowning and on its way out to the real world. Ratchet delicately maneuvered the little sparkling and soon the first sparkling was sparked. And while it resembled a seeker, Starscream could see that all the internal components were exposed and not yet covered up, as the sparkling had not grown to full term. Even the blue spark that showed the little one was online was able to be seen through the semitransparent, pliant metal that covered the little mech sparkling. But this little mech was a fighter and screamed as soon as he was sparked, his own spark firing and flaring on all cylinders as he did so. The soft burgundy, orange, and gray showed that this little mech was almost an exact replica of his father Starscream. With one quick look, Starscream named the little one Shootingstar before Ratchet delicately placed the underdeveloped sparkling in a special incubator, which was used to help early sparked sparklings survive the early sparking.

And soon after the first one was sparked, the second one quickly followed his brother, and was sparked easily. The same semitransparent metal covered this underdeveloped seekerling, as this little seekerling's internal components and spark were visible as well. This one was much quieter than the first, but decided to shake off the sparkling development fluid off, flinging fluid everywhere, causing Starscream to hold back a laugh while Ratchet tried not to swear in front of the femme. This one was all black, which was so soft that the color was barely visible on the little seekerling. And while Raven was still in pain from sparking the sparklings, Starscream named this one Blackbird. And soon this little one joined his vulnerable brother in the special incubator. Now all that was left was for the third little seekerling to be sparked, or so they thought.

Raven, having already sparked two healthy but underdeveloped sparklings was tired, but she knew that she had to spark one at least one last sparkling that was slightly larger than the other two. Raven was getting extremely worn out and also getting low on energon as she used her last bits of energy to push the final underdeveloped sparkling out of her body, or so she thought. Ratchet helped Raven push this last one out while Starscream still stood by Raven's side, offering her love and comfort as she cussed and swore at the intense pain of sparking the sparklings. Soon enough the youngest, most underdeveloped, largest mech seekerling was sparked.

Starscream and Ratchet stared at this last seekerling as Raven passed out in exhaustion, fearing that of all the sparklings, this one would be the most likely to not survive due to the early sparking. Starscream placed his hand on the underdeveloped hands of this last sparkling, able to feel all the components in the hand under a very thin metal membrane that had yet to harden around the components. This last sparkling was a combination of both his parents' coloration – Black and purple with silver stripes and orange on the cockpit cover as well as the thrusters. Starscream named this one Nightshade.

And while this one seekerling joined his brothers in the special incubator, Ratchet reassessed Raven as her sparkling development chamber had not returned to normal as it should have after having sparked all three mech seekerlings; it was as if something else was there taking up some space in the chamber. Ratchet, worried about what it might be, decided to do a quick C-section to make sure that there was no further sparklings there, but Ratchet was extremely surprised by what he found.

And after the small and quick procedure, Ratchet found a surprise – a very tiny, underdeveloped female seekerling that had gone undetected until now. Her colors were exactly the same as her mother, all black with flecks of sparkling deep purple that sparkled when looked at just right in the light. She was online but barely, as she had not been expected as none of the equipment that Ratchet and Hook had used had detected this fourth sparkling as she had been hiding behind her much larger brothers. And with Raven out of it and on an energon drip, Starscream held this delicate little femme sparkling, which used its underdeveloped hand to grab Starscream's finger and squeeze. Starscream, though he knew this was a sparkling reflex, began to cry as his precious little daughter grabbed and squeezed his hand as hard as she could, which surprised Starscream, as the little femme was much stronger than she let on. He named her Glitter in honor of the sparkly personality the little one seemed to have.

Glitter was placed in a second separate incubator at first, but her constant crying and thrashing led to her being placed in the same incubator with her brothers, where she calmed down being with them, as if she felt safe and warm. Ratchet was slightly stumped, but Starscream just laughed, as he understood that all four would want to remain together, as they had been that way for months and that was not going to change now that they were out of the sparkling development chamber. And after looking at the precious little ones who were still heavily monitored due to being underdeveloped and early, Starscream headed back to Raven who was just coming out of recharge and was still receiving the energon infusion.

"How are they?" asked Raven groggily, unaware that she had sparker four instead of three.

"All four are fine, and now that they are in Ratchet's care, they will be able to continue to develop until we can take them home" replied Starscream, who saw the look on Raven's face of shock.

"FOUR?!?! We have FOUR?" replied Raven, with less emphasis that usual due to low energy reserves.

"Yes, my sweet spark, we have four. Apparently, the small little femme went undetected until you sparked the three older mechs. Don't worry, all are being taken care of by Ratchet" retorted Starscream, earning a smile and a kiss from his sparkmate. "And if you don't mind, I would like to inform the others."

Raven merely nodded and Starscream headed out to tell the Autobots the good news – that four precious sparklings had been sparked and were online but that no one could see them just yet as the sparklings were too vulnerable to have visitors. The Autobots were excited and congratulated Starscream. They were slightly disappointed about not seeing the sparklings, but understood the necessity of staying away as the sparklings were sparked very early and were very underdeveloped.

Bee and Bulkhead, upon hearing the news left to go find Sari, to tell her the news. Prowl, thankful that all had gone well so far, left as well, on his way across town to meet a certain bot to practice their cyber ninja moves. That left Starscream with the young leader. And in a surprise move, Starscream invited the young leader in to see the four sparklings. Optimus, honored, soon entered the med bay. Ratchet was extremely protective of the young, underdeveloped sparklings, as they were extremely vulnerable, but even Ratchet understood why Starscream had brought the young leader in to see the four sparklings.

Optimus gazed with a youthful wonderment but also a wise determination that these sparklings were what was going to end the pointless war, as Starscream finally told both Ratchet and Optimus that he had killed Megatron to save his family. Optimus and Ratchet were taken off guard but looking at Raven, who was resting with energon still being infused, and the four precious underdeveloped sparklings, all understood, and no one blamed Starscream for what he had done.

(Several months later)

Starscream was winded and out of breath, as was Raven as they had been chasing all four of their precious little sparklings around the base, as the sparklings had been given a clean bill of health a few months ago and were now living with their creators Starscream and Raven. Shootingstar, Blackbird, and Nightshade were always getting into something while Glitter always found her way to Jazz and Prowl, as she seemed to love being around the two ninja bots, particularly Prowl who was expecting his and Jazz's first sparklings. The three triplets all loved to go to different bots as well. Starscream and Raven often found Nightshade with Bulkhead, Shootingstar with Bee, and Blackbird was either found with Optimus or Ratchet.

But for as much as Starscream and Raven were worn out from chasing their sparklings around the base, they were just happy to have four healthy sparklings that were eager to explore and get out into the world. And Starscream kissed his sparkmate as he rubbed her stomach. Raven was expecting yet again, this time only twins, but Starscream was just happy that his family was now safe and that none of his precious sparklings would even have to worry about the pointless war. And with that pleasant thought in mind, Starscream got down onto the floor and began to play wrestle with his sparklings, as even Glitter joined in the fracas, as all giggled and laughed.

Raven stood back and watched, as her family played right in front of her. She had decided to try and delete the memory of Megatron doing what he had done to her. And with help from Ratchet and Starscream, Raven was once again the caring, loving person/bot she had been when Starscream had met her. And all in all, everything was going well, and Raven could ask for nothing more, as she was finally pulled into the tickle war. This was the life, having a family where love could be shared by all.


End file.
